legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Dawn
Note: This is a fictional faction, not the real historical Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. Golden Dawn (黄金夜明 Ōgon Yoake) or the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn was once the largest magic cabal in the United Kingdom, supposedly founded by a woman named Anna Sprengel who claimed herself to be a "female Jesus", though exact details are not known. This magic cabal was known as the world's most powerful magic cabal 50 years ago when Aleister Crowley faked his death and escaped from England and the forces of Christianity, and was involved in hunting him down. They are the upcoming secondary antagonistic faction in the 2036 sub-storyline of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. The initials pinpoint that the proper way to pronounce the name of the golden cabal is "Stella Matutina". History During the World War III, Crowley and Golden Dawn was invited by the KnightWalker Family via the Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure to cause mischief like terrorist attacks. Crowley was also responsible for brainwashing of Fiamma of the Right, Princess Carissa of the United Kingdom, Biagio Busoni, Lidvia Lorenzetti and many other Catholic priests, turning them into KnightWalker supporters. In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings - The Corbin Files, the Golden Dawn was responsible for Princess Carissa's KnightWalker-supporting coup and eventually spawn the foundation of the Fallen Roman Catholic Church and then becoming its puppet sub-faction. Ironically, Crowley, who was considered as a heretic in the original Roman Catholic Church, became the mayor of Rome and a Saint of the Fallen Church. In Firenza Junior spin-off, in order to gain Esther trust and claimed that he had "redeemed" (a facade, definitely), Michael had made Aleister to disband Golden Dawn, but in fact the remnants were still functioning inside the Church as a part of Neo-Hellfire. After the World War III, with Crowley's disgraceful death in the war, the Golden Dawn was finally destroyed and the so-called Anna Sprengel, according to the Peace Foundation's news after the end of war, was revealed to be nothing more than a schizophrenic woman who was brainwashed by Crowley. Even so, the whole Fallen Church's position and status holds still since it already influnced Catholics from 113 countries to carry on the dark legacy. Trivia *Instead of the original Heremetic Order of Golden Dawn, the organization draws more inspiration of the infamous Eastern Lightning Cult, a sociopathic group of heretics rout in China that distorted Bible, distorted the birth of Jesus Christ, opposing the government and brainwashed its follwers. They also murdered the "traitors" who left their group. **In 2014, the heretic caused an infamous case when some of its cultists killed an innoncent citizen in a McDonald within the city of Zhaoyuan, Shandong province, after the victim refused to join them. Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:OCs Category:Heretics Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Cultists Category:Cults Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Magic Users Category:Bombers Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Dark Legacy Category:Legacy Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:The Dreaded Category:Brainwashers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:War Criminals Category:Warmongers Category:Terrorists Category:Arsonists Category:Traitors Category:Hatemongers Category:Dark Priests Category:Priests Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Villains Category:Realistic Villains Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Mutilators Category:Fanatics Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Controversial